Beaten
by Horsegahl
Summary: Do you feel that? That's my heart. Just know that it belongs to you, no matter what you have to tell me.  Blaine has a secret. Kurt wants to help. One shot possiby turned story depending on the number of reviews. Tell me what ya think! Very angsty.


So. I saw a picture from 3X05 and this is literally the very first thing that popped into my head. 3 sweet boys. And up and coming: Fanficing my reaction to 3x05!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I step into the auditorium, curious to see what Blaine wanted. "Blaine sweetie, where are you?" I call out and wander into the middle of the stage. The beginning strain of a familiar song, one that tickles at the back of my mind that I haven't heard in awhile, enters my ears. "Uhm… Blaine?" I ask turning slightly to the right. Before I can call out again, a voice I know so well rings through the empty space, echoing off the walls.

Can you feel the love tonight?

I spin around, and see Blaine standing there in his outfit from school, a single red rose in his hand. He walks closer and reaches out towards me as he sings the next lyrics, the passionate emotion in his eyes causing me to shiver.

The peace the evening brings  
>The world, for once, in perfect harmony<br>With all its living things

He takes another step and then the rose is in my hand, his hand wrapped around it.

So many things to tell her  
>But how to make her see<br>The truth about my past? Impossible!  
>She'd turn away from me<p>

He looks at me, pained and all I want to do is to take that from him, and I see him break down in front of me. I pick up the lyrics I know he won't be able to sing.

He's holding back, he's hiding  
>But what, I can't decide<br>Why won't he be the king I know he is  
>The king I see inside? <p>

Blaine joins back in and we both move closer as we sing the last chorus, our voices blending into a rich blend. Tears are in his eyes and I can feel them running down my face. This isn't a breakup song, no, but something more. There's something I'm missing, something I need to know.

Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<br>Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are.<p>

The songs over but Blaine hasn't said anything and I become worried. He's still holding a hand in mine but I can feel it tremble, along with his whole body, as he shakes in his sobs. I pull his hand to my chest with mine over it, shifting it to the spot where my heart beats. He looks up at me with his tear filled eyes and I almost break then and there. But he needs to know that I love him, no matter what.

"Blaine honey. Do you feel that? That's my heart. Just know that it belongs to you, no matter what you have to tell me."

He looks up at me and I can see his resolve breaking, so I lean in and press my lips against his. I put all of my wishes into this one chaste kiss and the pull away, waiting for him to open up.

"Kurt I…" He trails of to take a stuttering breath, then continues. "My d-dad…." He breaks into tears again and I can't help myself.

"Your dad what Blaine?" I ask gently, pulling his chin up so he will look at me.

"He beats me. And last night… He beat my mother to the point where she packed up and left and Kurt she was the only form of protection I had and now… I have to go home all alone to him. And I'm scared, beyond scared that he'll boil over one day and take it further than he intends." He leans into me, sobbing and I just hold him and whisper useless phrases while I try to comprehend what just happened. Blaine is afraid… that his father is going to beat him to death. And I know that he can't be left to deal with this problem alone.

"Blaine. I am going to fix this, and you are so, unbelievably strong to be able to tell me this but I need you to stop crying and I need you to look at me." he sobbing stops abruptly and he looks back up at me with puppy dog eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Blaine. We are going to get through this together but I'm afraid there is something we are going to have to do first. We have to tell an adult."

He reacts violently to this, stepping back and shaking his head sharply. "No, Kurt, please no! I risked telling you. If my father were to find out about this or me telling your father it could be beyond dangerous! He could kill me!" Blaine gradually gets louder until at the very last word he shouts and then crumbles.

"Blaine, you need help."

"Please Kurt! Just keep this secret, for now?" he asks gently and I can't say no to the face he puts on. He is so broken, so mixed up that I can't help to want to put off his problems another day.


End file.
